Panem Today
by youngvvolcanoes
Summary: My epilogue to The Hunger Games Series.
1. Chapter 1

As I woke from my restless sleep, I found myself staring up at the sky. I had been sleep walking again. I made myself stand up, as I had done multiple times before this night, and walked back into my house.

I slammed the door shut and instantly smelt the warming smell of Peeta's baking. Despite my desperate need to go crawl into my bed and hide in my soft sheets all day again, the smell of his baking had drawn me to the kitchen. I crept into the kitchen and saw him stood over the oven. He was wearing his dressing gown and he still had bed hair. I rarely get to spend time like this with him, time away from the cameras, so I took advantage of this and walked up behind him.

"What are you baking?" I asked inquisitively.

Peeta jumped and spun around to face me, a look of shock spread across his face for a second, but it soon turned into his usual grin.

"Bloody hell Katniss, you scared me half to death!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," I almost whispered, "It just smelled so good. I didn't mean to creep up on you. So, answer my question?"

Peeta laughed, "You are always no nosy… You will find out later. I wouldn't have started baking if I knew you were around. It was meant to be a surprise."

"Okay, okay. I will leave you to it." I replied. Whilst smiling at him, I turned to leave.

"Katniss, wait!" Peeta called out to me so I turned around and was met by his lips against mine. Sadly the kiss ended too soon and he backed away, smiled, and put his focus back onto his baking.

I savoured a last few seconds being in Peeta's presence, and then went upstairs to have a shower and get changed into some fresh clothes. On the way to the bathroom, I bumped into my mother. She had been crying.

"Oh Katniss, were you sleep walking again? We really need to go to the doctors about that, it's not healthy-"

"Mum shut up a second, have you been crying? What's wrong?" I asked in worry. I knew my mother had been a bit distant recently, but she almost never cried.

My mother paused for a moment, looking at me in shock before eventually saying, "It's the anniversary of Prims death today, Katniss."

I felt like I had just been shot in the chest by a thousand bullets as everything crumbled around me, Prim died 5 years ago today. How could I forget?

"Katniss?" My mum said through her tears yet I ignored her.

I walked quickly into the bathroom, shut the door and locked it. I then quickly got undressed and got into the warm shower. I decided that this would be my only moment of weakness today and collapsed into a collection of whimpering and tears as I thought of my dead sister. My dead sister who had been killed for trying to help the innocent. My dead sister who was so young and so smart and should be starting a degree to become a doctor right now but no. Instead she is rotting in a grave. All of this misery caused by President Snow and the Capitol. It's all gone now. President Snow, the Capitol, Cinna, President Coin, Finnick, and Prim. All gone.

Life in Panem is a lot better now a democracy has been put in place, led by Plutarch Heavensbee of course after his triumphant rebellion. All the districts have representatives that travel to the New Capitol to help run the country. All war has been stopped and all Old Capitol extremists have been evacuated to other, unknown countries and told to never return under the penalty of death. District 12 has been rebuilt and many District 13 citizens have moved to the area as their home is being used as a government military base from now on however many choose to stay and help out.

My mother, Peeta and I live in the outskirts of the Capitol for now as it is easier for travel. However, we still own our old houses back in District 12 which we visit frequently. Peeta and I our still the stars of the country. After all the shit that has happened to us and what we have done together, the public have become even more obsessed with us. Even though we have asked to be excluded from the majority of political debates and meetings, we are still at the top of the guest list to all big events.

All three of us had been sent to our District 12 home for a 2 week holiday as we are not needed in the Capitol until my birthday party which Effie is throwing for me; although I do not want a party, Effie refused to listen to my complaints.

When I came down from my shower, I was not welcomed by a warm embrace from Peeta nor was I welcomed by the smell of his delicious baking. Instead, my mother stands in front of me dressed in black.

"Where's Peeta?" I asked.

"He went out," My mum replies coldly, "He's against the idea of me taking you to Prim's grave. Come if you want to, I am leaving now."

With that said, she turns and leaves. She can be an awful bitch sometimes. Now I was alone in the house, I decided to call Annie and ask if her and son she had with Finnick before he died, Finn, wanted to come over. They arrived shortly after as they were vacationing with us in District 12. Annie and I had become very close as we lived on the same street back in the Capitol and I absolutely adore Finn. So much like his father even from such a young age. He is 4 now and bouncing around the house full of seemingly endless amounts of energy.

The main subject of conversation between Annie and I is normally Finnick as she loves talking about him and I can never get bored listening to stories about them. Worryingly, Annie was almost silent today and left expectantly saying she promised Finn that she would take him to the pool today. She offered for me to come with them but I could see she was only being polite and said I had some errands to do before we go home in a few days.

Shortly after she left, Peeta arrived. He looked tired. I have to admit that I probably didn't look any better but he looked so physically and mentally drained.

"Where did you go?" I asked but he ignored my question.

"So you decided not to go with your mother?" Peeta said with a smirk. I just stared at him so he continued, "I've got a surprise for you, come see."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet and then led me into the dining room. In the centre of the grand table, was a rectangular shaped object, covered by a sheet of paper. It was stood up at an angle, held by a few of my favourite books. Placed neatly next to the covered up object, was a plate of my favourite cheese bread.

"Oh, and I forgot one thing." Peeta said softly. He pulled out a few primrose flowers from his jacket pocket and placed them gently on top of the bread.

"Peeta? What is this?" I asked.

"It's your surprise," He answered with a warm smile, "Go on, take a look."

He seemed too overconfident with this surprise but I suppose that's just in Peeta's nature. I walked over and uncovered the object. It was a painting. From so close I couldn't see what it was but I could tell Peeta must have taken ages on it from the strokes over strokes and shadings and colours all mixing. There were blues, yellows, gold's, and more. So many beautiful colours. I grabbed a cheese bread to have before they get cold and took a few steps back to get a better look at the painting. Prim. He had painted Prim. He had painted her with her young braids and little blue dress from the reaping; he had painted her smiling a sweet smile. It was so beautiful and so magical that I started to cry.

Peeta panicked, "Oh, Katniss, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset I-"

"No, no, Peeta," I whispered, "It's perfect."

Then he kissed me. Not the way he has for the past few years – soft and gentle, almost like I was going to fall apart if he put too much pressure on me – this kiss was passionate and strong. He grabbed my waist and I rested my hands on his smooth, muscular arms and felt the electricity between us. I wanted to touch him more. He moved his hands up my back and I could feel he rough, gentle fingers caressing me. I wanted him to touch me more.

Surprising myself, I pulled away. This was wrong, I couldn't be thinking about myself on a day like this. I shouldn't be fulfilling my wants, I should be remembering Prim.

"Did I do something wrong?" Peeta muttered, refusing to make eye contact with me. He was angry.

"No." I whispered.

"Come on Katniss! It's been 5 years and you still won't show any fucking love towards me – I am always the one to kiss you, you never kiss me, and when I do you do this! I have been nothing but respectful and patient with you and I could carry on doing that forever if you could just tell me how you are feeling," Peeta pleaded, "I don't even know if you want me…"

Tears were dripping down his face. I said nothing. After what seemed like an hour had passed, Peeta turned to leave. He slammed the door shut and I collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

On the 4th May, all of us returned to the Capitol. Since me and Peeta had our argument, we had forgiven and forgotten just as we always do. My mother and I had not spoken another word about Prim and Annie had started discussing Finnick with me again. All had returned to normal.

The moment I stepped foot in my home, Effie and my prep team whisked me off my feet and up the stairs to start prepping for tomorrow night's events. I tried to keep up conversation and smiled in the right place however my prep team did nothing but make me more repelled by this party that was being thrown in my honour – all attention on me. Great.

Once the team have made me look pretty again, it was time for wardrobe which is my least favourite part since the death of my stylist Cinna; I would rather sit through a whole extra hour of waxing just to avoid this. I have nothing against my new stylist, Aphrodite. She's extremely gorgeous with long glistening blonde hair and the biggest and darkest brown eyes I've ever seen. Plus, he body makes her one of the biggest sex symbols for men across the country. She's just not him.

Once I had been dressed in a long, sea green ensemble, I was photographed by Effie. Deprived of her usual Old Capitol fashion, Effie looked bare – you could almost call it exposed naked. Her wigs that had been taken away have not been found and returned to her so she has and grown out her natural hair however it is still at a short pixie cut stage that she says she despises. She is wearing less extravagant clothing because of budget cuts but she seems to be enjoying not having to walk everywhere in her killer heels. I smile and pose, trying to hide the truth, that my soul is tearing itself apart inside me.

"Good girl, Katniss," Effie said patronisingly with her irritating Old Capitol dialect, "Go to bed now and get some beauty sleep. You need it."

I'm sure whether I was supposed to hear the last part but either way I ignored it and gladly went up to bed after Aphrodite stripped me of her beautiful work.

I woke up in Peeta's arms. He must have snuck in without disturbing me last night when he came back from his meeting with Beetee. Surprisingly, when I got up to go have breakfast he didn't even stir.

"Peeta?" I whisper. Still nothing.

Eventually, I get bored of staring at the big pile of mess that he was on the bed and crawled over to him. Unsurprisingly, his breathe smelt strongly on alcohol yet again. The sad truth is that to get other the nightmares he still gets from the Games, he partially drowns himself in alcohol until he is incoherent. This has been going on for 2 years but he won't admit it and I dare not say anything to him about it as it is such a sensitive subject – I of all people understand that.

I decide that now is not the time to wake the sleeping dragon and I leave to go have breakfast. I stroll downstairs and find myself surrounded by people. Due to the fact that it is morning and I had a late night yesterday, it takes me a while to even figure out any recognition I have with these people.

First of all, I spot my mother and Aphrodite in the corner trying to stay out of the busy crowds. Then, I spot Effie talking to my prep team and a few other ex-Old Capitol citizens. Much to my misfortune, Ceaser Flickerman (the television host had survived the rebellion and forgiven for his crimes due to his popularity and celebrity status in the country) spotted me from across the room. As soon as I figured out that I had been seen, I grabbed a delicious chocolate croissant and sprinted up the stairs two at a time.

When I make it back to the master room, Peeta is still fast asleep so I decide to grab my books and sit out on our balcony. The balcony overlooked grand parks of greenery and a few small forests in which I love to hunt. Breaking the horizon that should be in front of me is the Capitol. I find it disappointing, although many think otherwise, as it is not as marvelous as I first though. The fumes from the city can be seen from a long distance and there are many ugly buildings along the skyline which blocks the view of the beautiful sky at night along with a lot of sunlight during the day.

A while later, I decide I am too bored to not wake Peeta now.

"Baby?" I whisper into his ear as I gently shake him.

All of a sudden his eyes spring open and before I can even react he is flipping me over so he is lying on top of me. He smiles down at me and starts kissing my neck. Oh, his lips feel so sweet and warm going along my neck and down my chest. At first, he kisses me gently and calmly however it starts to become stronger, more passionate and wilder. He's grabbing me and biting me and doing all the things he knows I love.

We haven't been this sexual and close for months and for once I'm not scared. I want this. I want his touch. I want his passion. I want his pleasure. I want his love. And I never want it to stop. So, I let him continue – I let him in. We keep going together until we are both screaming in pleasure. I'm scratching at his beautifully shaped muscular back and he is either biting down hard on my neck or he is moaning in my ear. Too soon, it is over.

"Katniss?" Peeta breathlessly murmurs next to me.

I look over at his perfectly chiseled body as he breathes. Up and down. He is the pure picture of physical perfection and he is all mine to keep forever.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Happy Birthday."


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day turned out to be a big blur of make-up, hair products and practice in heels as although I have been going to these sort of events for years, I am still unable to keep myself stable in these shoes for an entire evening.

After prep, first on the schedule is an escort to the Capitol with Peeta, Effie and my prep team. My mother has chosen to stay at home. We are greeted by a fancy set of the newest technology of hovercrafts and are zoomed off to the centre of the Capitol.

Once arriving, Peeta is assigned all the press work and is quickly escorted outside to the public. I am told that I need to go to the studios for a live televised interview with Ceaser Flickerman. Oh, great.

"Oh Katniss, you are outrageous!" Ceaser exclaims breathlessly an hour later whilst laughing at some fake story I told them about some holiday mistake with Peeta, "Oh, you two just crack me up!"

As much as I despise Ceaser, he really is an entertaining host and makes every interview I have with him only half as bad as I predict it to be.

Soon the hellish part of the day is over and I am taken to my 'surprise' party. I smile for the cameras though more for Effie's benefit than mine and I socialize with all the correct people but all that's on my mind is Peeta. Where is he anyway? He should have been here half an hour ago. I ask around, without seeming to obvious that I feel empty without him, but no one has seen him around. This fills my soul with worry.

I text him yet again:

_19:32 When are you getting here?_

_20:28 Peeta?_

_20:51 Come on, I'm bored._

_21:14 They have great food._

_22:43 I'm worrying now baby, get your cute ass here right now. _

_23:25 Peeta!? _

Just before the clock struck twelve, I spot him from across the room. I am so overcome with relief that it takes longer than it should for me to sense that there is something wrong. To sense danger.

I start walking towards him. Despite the fact he is looking directly in my direction, he looks oblivious to the fact I am there. His eyes are dazed and are paired with a stern expression on his face. What makes my worry increase is the fact he is trembling so much that he is visibly shaking from 10 metres away. This can't just be another post-traumatic stress attack.

That's when my eyes fall upon Gale.

My first thought is that Effie and Peeta had organised a surprise for me by bringing him here from District 2 however my hunter instincts tell me otherwise. Finally, Peeta's eyes meet my own. They widen with shock and give me the impression that he wants me to run as far as I can away from here. I am too inquisitive to do so. Why is Gale here and why is Peeta so persistent is my leaving? He is gesturing towards the window now.

I barge in front of a dancing couple and finally the situation become crystal clear. From this view I can see that in one hand, Gale had a gun pressed against Peeta's back, and in the other, a bomb. A bomb! I almost shriek in horror and fall back into the couple I just barged, drawing all the attention onto myself.

"Oh Katniss! My dear, you need to be more careful!" Effie drones on as she hobbles towards me. I don't have time for all this.

"Effie, listen to me okay?" I whisper into her ear as she steady's me, "Get everyone you can out of here right now-"

"What? I don't understand?" She tries to sound perky but her voice cracks as she contemplates how serious I am being.

"Just… trust me." I demand. She pauses and then runs over to the fire alarm and activates it.

Unfortunately, the siren cannot be heard over the loud music and I begin to panic, but then the water sprinklers kick in and all the guests start screaming and running out of the room. Once the last person exits the room, I reluctantly turn to face the men.

Gale is grinning but his eyes scream deadly, like a male bear looking for a mate in season. Before I can say anything, Gale swiftly moves the gun to Peeta's head. One shot would kill him instantly. I freeze.

"One move against me Catnip, and I shoot." Gale's use of my nickname he gave me makes me feel sick. All three of us stand there, staring.

"So this is what's gonna happen guys. Katniss walk over here next to Peeta." Gale asks with a cruel tone. I don't move.

"Fine, if you're going to be stubborn-" Gale replies followed by a long bang. He shot Peeta's foot.

I run towards him as he screams out in pain and Gale shoots me in the shoulder. I collapse to the floor next to Peeta, unable to do anything apart from clutch to my wound that is already pouring out warm liquid.

"Well then, if you won't cooperate, then…" Gale pauses. He then flip up the cap on the bomb and presses the big red button. "Fuck you guys. For The Trackerjacker." He shouts.

Gale throws the bomb on the floor and sprints to the window and jumps out.


End file.
